WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky
WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky is a wa-version of WaWaWaTinky-Winky who is a wa-version of WaWaTinky-Winky who is a wa-version of WaTinky-Winky who is a wa-version of Tinky Winky. He is in fact the THE MOST EVIL creation in the past 17 days. It's not evil. Evil is saying WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky saved the world from the 2012 apocalypse. Evil is a 2 month old shih tzu compared to WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky. It's beyond a true monster. Super Eviler Bowser is 9/11 compared to WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky. WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky is... IS..... I can't even describe it, it's THAT horrible. It will kill anything living. ANYTHING! Maybe even himself. So if he is near you, you are probably dead! (unless you kill him first, which by the way, there is a one in a trillion percent chance that will ever be thought of happening.) STAY AWAY FROM WAWAWAWATINKY-WINKY AT ALL FRIKKIN TIMES NO MATTER WHAT!!!!! HE WANTS YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT SEES THE LIGHT OF DAY DEAD!!!! He won't stop trying to kill you until you are, for sure, truly, 100% DEY-YUHD. WE WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL WAWAWAWATINKY-WINKY IS ORBITING THE FURTHEST STAR IN THE UNIVERSE AND IS THEN SUCKED INTO THE POSSIBLE BLACK HOLE THAT IS THE STAR HE IS ORBITING!!!!!!! History and Origin WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky was accidentally made in a banned Teletubbies (TV Series) season 2 episode (banned because the United Kingdom found out about the fact that Teletubbies is a TV-MA rated show under a TV-Y rating, put on a children's educational channel) that was intended to be the finale to the season. Unfortunately, it accidentally was the finale to the series. Titled Wonders of the Wa-Machine, the Teletubbies robbed the Wa-Machine from its secret resting spot and thought it would make functional Teletubby Army members (although Dipsy didn't think it was a good idea). Then WaWaWaTinky-Winky broke through a window in the Tubbytronic Supertower (also known more prominently as Tubby Tower) and the Teletubbies interrogated him as a test subject. Upon the WaCloning process's success, the freshly-copied WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky broke free and ripped WaWaWaTinky-Winky's heart out and ate it. Now you know why Teletubbies is banned. Jumping through the broken window, WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky escaped in search of the Undefeatables and Captain Zero so he could murder them and end the UnUniverse. Yeah, that was probably the synopsis of the episode. Trivia *WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky tried building a WaWaWaWaMachine so he could make WaWaWaWaTubbies so he could become WaWaWaWaTubbies Unbound or WaWaWaWaPoDipLaWinky, but each prototype of the WaWaWaWaMachine only said Hi. It was like Dipsy's failed bomb. *WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky made a shaming console that killed whoever turned it on. *WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky is currently developing a potion that turns people into a WaWaWaWaTubby using Cementygas. He is also making a WaWaWaWaTubby fusion potion using its derived chemical, Giygas' Kolk. *Even though WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky is beyond Satan's evil, he still can't make a team of WaWaWaWaTubbies. *He is the reason Outside in was banned in Hyrule. *He is actually friends with the Teletubbies. Category:Teletubbies Category:Monsters Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Maniacs Category:Freaks Category:Magical beings Category:Minions of the Teletubbies Category:Mad Scientists Category:Guys who have money Category:Wa-guys Category:Guys Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Undefeatable Category:Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Scary Category:Complete Monsters Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Losers Category:Nazis Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Teletubbies' Weapons Category:Complete Losers Category:Demons Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:WaTinky-Winkies Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Guys At Captain 37's Hotel Category:Pages that are in a lot of Categorys Category:WaWaWaWa-guys